chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
Special Quests/The Queen's Ascension/1-10: Royal Acknowledgement
|gold = 2080 2500 |exp = 910 1030 }} Part 1/4 Juliana [ I ask that you ordain Louise and myself as Holy Queen. ] Cleric [ ... ] Juliana [ ... ] Cleric [ We suspected as such... But we did not expect you to ask to share the throne. ] Cleric [ You wish to ascend to the throne together? Why the two of you? ] Juliana [ It’s the only way to save the Holy Capital. But I cannot assume the throne alone. ] Cleric [ So in serving together, you’d have the power to save the city, yes? ] Juliana [ At least we can end this madness. The Capital is restless, as you’re surely aware. ] Juliana [ We must save Einslotte and stop the army marching to the Capital. ] Juliana [ The tragedy that befell the Capital before will happen again. ] Cleric [ Together... I see... You may be right that one cannot do all this alone. ] Cleric [ Louise, was it? ] Louise [ Y-Yes, sir!vvvv ] Cleric [ Are you prepared to carry the burden? To rule the Holy Kingdom? ] Louise [ I understand the burden is great. But at Juliana’s side, I can do it. Yes. ] Louise [ ...I cannot allow Einslotte’s wrongful execution. The Holy Capital needs him. ] Louise [ I don’t have Juliana’s courage...or Einslotte’s leadership. ] Louise [ But if I can serve them in any way, I will endure any hardship. ] Cleric [ I see. You must have been divinely inspired to choose this young woman, Juliana. ] Cleric [ Juliana, Louise. Alone, neither of you have the strength to be the true Queen. ] Cleric [ But with Einslotte by your side, the three of you are more than worthy of the role. ] Juliana [ The three of us? ] Cleric [ Save Einslotte. If you require the power of the Holy Throne to do so, so be it. ] Louise [ Thank you! ] Juliana [ That was...odd, but that really worked out. Being royalty solves a lot of problems! ] Juliana [ We need to hurry to the city... ] Cleric [ Take this. ] Juliana [ This is the seal of my father... The Holy King! ] Cleric [ After he passed, the Clerics have kept it safe until the chosen one arrived. ] Louise [ So it’s now our responsibility to bear the seal? ] Juliana [ ... ] Pirika [ Is something wrong, Juliana? ] Juliana [ It’s so heavy for such a small seal. I never knew my father carried this weight... ] Cleric [ You’ll be able to handle the burden of responsibility. Now go save the city. ] Juliana [ This will be our first job as true Queens! Are you ready, Louise? ] Louise [ W-Wait for me, Juliana! ] ---- Cleric [ ...You three, wait a moment. ] Pirika [ D-Do you mean us? ] Phoena [ Did we do something wrong, sir? ] Cleric [ I feel that a strange destiny awaits you. Who are you three? ] Phoena [ We’re just members of the Volunteer Army. ] Pirika [ We’re fighting the Black Troops to take back the Royal Capital. ] Cleric [ ...Ah. So you’re the ones. ] Pirika [ You know something about us? ] Cleric [ No, just an inkling, really. I hope you’ll give your all to help the Holy Throne. ] Phoena [ Of course, we will. Thank you, clerics. We bid you farewell. ] ---- Juliana [ Finally! What took you so long? ] Hero 17 clerics were hitting on us. Juliana [ You certainly attract a lot of trouble, Captain. Maybe it’s raw magnetism? ] took a nap. Juliana [ That...sort of sounds like the truth, and I don't think I like it. ] Ihelmina [ Jokes aside, we need your help. ] Pirika [ Did something happen? ] Assassin [ ... ] Juliana [ I guess they don’t even care about being seen at this point? ] Ihelmina [ In other words, they might be getting desperate. ] Juliana [ Ihelmina, can you arrest these people? ] Ihelmina [ My pleasure. I am yours to command, Holy Queen. He he. ] Juliana [ Oh... So the cat is out of the bag, huh? ] Ihelmina [ It was sort of impossible not to hear you talking so loudly to Wayne, so...yeah. ] Juliana [ Well, in that case, let's cut through all the chatter. ] Juliana [ Lady Ihelmina, arrest the enemy and escort me to the Holy Capital. ] Ihelmina [ Got it! ] Part 2/4 Assassin [ ...Impossible. ] Ihelmina [ Well, all your attackers have been busted! We good? ] Juliana [ Well done, Ihelmina. ] Parchelle [ Lady Ihelmina, that is no way to address the regent of the kingdom! ] Juliana [ It’s fine. I’d hate it if everyone suddenly treated me differently anyway. ] Parchelle [ Well, if Her Majesty is okay with it, then I’ll do as she pleases. ] Ihelmina [ All that’s left is catching that old guy. Perinoir, right? ] Juliana [ He fled the Shrine, it seems. Luckily it’s obvious where he’s headed. ] Parchelle [ To the Holy Capital, correct? ] Juliana [ Watch it, Roval and Perinoir. You've got a serious “royal pain” coming your way! ] Part 3/4 Atone [ Roval... The man who murdered my grandfather is in the Holy Capital. ] Cervantes [ He’s revealed himself now. It’s our chance to lock him up and throw away the key! ] Atone [ You said it, Cervantes! ] Cervantes [ Come on, Atone! ] Atone [ Let’s go and make sure justice is served! ] Cervantes [ You got that right. Ready or not, here we come! ] ---- Maurice [ I guess those two will be the only ones who get the pleasure of jailing Sir Roval. ] Thomas [ Oh! You wanted a piece of him too, Maurice? ] Maurice [ Well, the guy did try to kill my brother. What about you? Your brother's in jail. ] Thomas [ If you asked my brother, he’d tell you the guy isn’t worth the dirt on his boots. ] Thomas [ Or he’d get angry at us for not letting him arrest the guy himself. ] Maurice [ Ha ha ha! That does sound like your brother. ] Atone [ What are you two laughing about? I’m leaving you behind! ] Thomas [ Oh, we were just thinking... How we’ll celebrate when this is all over-- ] Thomas [ Atone, duck! ] Atone [ Huh?! ] -- An assassin sprung out towards Atone -- -- Cervantes rushed to cover Atone -- Cervantes [ Ngh! ] Thomas [ H-Hang on! We’ll get you some help. ] Atone [ You said it, Sir Cervantes! ] Assassin [ Should’ve stayed asleep in his rocking chair, the dumb fool. ] Atone [ It’s that guy from before! You’ll pay for hurting Cervantes! ] -- Atone attacks the assassin but fails to land a hit -- Assassin [ You've got guts, kid. But your technique needs some work! ] -- The assassin counter-attacks -- Atone [ Nnngh... ] Cervantes [ What are you doing, Atone?! Fight like you mean it and keep your head up! ] Atone [ Cervantes, you’re all right! ] Cervantes [ I won’t go down so easily, son. Now, go catch us some assassins! ] Cervantes [ Must be getting too old for this. But I still know when Roval is behind an attack! ] Assassin [ H-How did you know? What gave us away? ] Cervantes [ Easy. You just blurted it out! Kid, you’re an amateur! ] Assassin [ Argh, n-no way! ] Cervantes [ Before I’m done with you, you’ll sing all about Roval. Now fight! ] Part 4/4 Maurice [ So the abductions in Mendel... It was a human-trafficking ring, all to make coin. ] Assassin [ Y-Yeah. And Roval was behind it all. ] Assassin [ He sent me here to silence the kid. Permanently, that is. ] Atone [ When I cornered Roval... Why did he think that I would actually catch up to him? ] Assassin [ When you fought those behind the abductions, do you remember a masked man? ] Thomas [ Oh yeah, that’s right. I remember now. That guy got away. ] Assassin [ That guy that you managed to wound... That was Roval! ] Assassin [ His masked slipped when he was hit, and he was sure you saw his face... ] Atone [ I see... ] Cervantes [ There may have been villagers who knew the truth about Atonio. ] Cervantes [ So the abductions were meant to silence them, too. ] Cervantes [ The fool lost his damn mind! I didn't think it’d be possible to hate him even more! ] Atone [ Let’s hurry, Cervantes. We’ll free the Commander and make Roval pay for his crimes. ]